


Hands of Gold

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Single!Misha, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Misha is a massage therapist and gives the reader a little extra attention you know just to relax her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another smutty smut Misha for you. There will be a second part and may be more not sure yet. Enjoy!

A massage was just what you needed. The stress of a full time job and thousands of other things on your to do list was starting to pile up on your overly tense muscles. You needed just an hour to breathe and have a moment to yourself so here you were in the waiting room so ready to just let go for one single hour.

“Miss. (Y/L/N)?” a male voice called out and you looked up and what you met made you almost melt into a puddle on the spot.

He was beautiful from head to toe. Everything from his dark brown hair that was slightly messed up like he just ran his fingers through it, his blue eyes you swear you could swim in, to the low riding sweatpants on what you could just tell was delicious hips, was perfect. You hadn’t realized you had starred to long till you heard his throat clear and finally it brought you back down to earth.

“That’s me. Um…sorry are you new? I’ve never seen you here before,” you gave him a smile trying so hard not to get too flustered.

“It’s quit alright and yes I am! My name is Misha,” his voice was low and sent shivers straight to the place between your thighs.

“Well it’s nice to meet you!”

“You as well! Alright then follow me.”

You took your current position to advantage to check out his ass which looked just right in those sweatpants. He brought you to the farthest room down the long hallway.

“Get undressed, you can leave underwear off if you please and get under the sheet. I’ll knock before I come back in,” he gave you a soft smile and you tried your best not to think about being naked anywhere near him.

He walked out and you watched him go before you undressed folding your clothes neatly and lay down under the cool white sheet. You heard a knock at the door and jumped slightly.

“Come in,” your voice came out slightly wrecked and you closed your eyes mentally hitting yourself.

You turned your head and regretted the decision because Misha had gotten rid of his shirt and wore nothing now but his sweatpants.

“Are you comfortable? Is the room temperature okay?” You swore his voice had dropped an octave.

“Yes everything is perfect,” your voice was so low you wondered if he even heard it.

“Alright (Y/N) just relax. I’m going to take good care of you.”

There was no way you could relax with this man standing shirtless over you. He slipped the sheet off your back folding it over your ass and upper legs. His fingers brushed just over the nap of your neck to move your hair over and you shivered. You heard a chuckle from him.

“Is this your first massage?”

“No I have had several.”

“Is this the first time a male has ever given you one?”

“Yes it is.”

“Good. I hope to make your first experience well. Any problem areas before I get started?”

“Just my lower back.”

You heard a bottle top pop and hands rubbing together before his hands made contact with your back. That were warm and perfect and did they hit every single spot just right. Misha paid special attention to your back and shoulders trying to make you relax and eventually he did. He moved to your legs and your nerves were a little on edge but he never travelled too far up something you were secretly upset about.

“Alright (Y/N) I’m going to hold the sheet up and I need you to roll over for me,” he suddenly spoke his hand still on the small of your back.

You couldn’t find your voice so you just nodded your head. You felt the sheet move from your body and you turned. Misha gave you a smile and you returned it and as he laid the sheet back down you swore he snuck a peak which made your lip twitch to a slight smirk. You watched every move Misha made till he stood just in your perfect eyesight.

“Alright sense this is full body I can massage your upper body if that is okay with you if not I’ll just continue,” you could see the slightest of smirks forming on his face.

You wanted to give it a second thought because you knew what it could lead to but why the hell not. You needed to live a little anyway.

“That’s fine,” you could hear the slight shake in your voice.

Why were you so nervous? It was his job, this was supposed to happen. The other side of your brain wanted to fight you on it but you ignored it.

“It’s alright (Y/N). If you get uncomfortable at any moment just tell me and I promise to stop.”

You nodded your head and letting out a breathe trying to relax again but it was impossible at this point. Misha pulled the sheet down exposing your breast and stomach, only leaving your bottom half covered. You felt like he lingered his eyes a little longer than he should but you pushed the thought away as he walked to get more oil. He took his place just above your head before letting his hands work your shoulders and down your arms. As he leaned down your face was just inches from his chest. Misha relaxed you a little before getting more oil than his hands were on your breast. He kneaded and massaged them and you had to bite your tongue to keep from moaning.

“It’s okay (Y/N) let it out,” Misha’s voice was suddenly at your ear and like he commanded it you let out a soft moan.

Misha kept massaging your breast before pinching your nipples between his fingers giving them special attention. He moved his position and you finally opened your eyes to watch him. He made eyes contact with you as he leaned his head down his lips slightly parted ready to take a nipple between them at you okay. You just simply nodded giving him permission and as he sucked a nipple between his teeth your hand flew to his hair. You laced your fingers in the dark locks and let out another moan slightly growing in volume. He massaged your other breast with his hand before he switched making sure to equal out the attention. His lips let your breast and you let out a whine but as soon as you did his lips were on yours. You were a little surprised at first but then you kissed him back. His tongue slid across your bottom lip asking for entrance and you granted it to him right away. Your tongues danced around each other before his won dominance. He pulled away looking into your eyes.

“Do you trust me?” It seemed like an odd question but you understood.

Once again this man had left you completely speechless and all you could do was nod. He walked over gathering some more oil before completely removing the sheet. He spread your legs then started to massage the top part of your legs. He moved up and up so slowly it was agenizing then his hands were at your thighs and dancing around your core. He glanced up at you before removing your panties and tossing them towards your other clothes. He spread your legs more completely exposing you to him. He licked his lips at he looked your pussy over. He laid his palms on the tops of your thighs let his long thumbs make small circles right against where you were dying for him to touch you.

“Please Misha,” the words were past your lips in a moan before you could stop them.

“Please what? What do you want sweetheart?” His eyes had darkened.

“I want you to touch me please,” you begged.

He wasted no more time after you spoke the last word. His hands slowly massaged your lips making circles and moving your clit deliciously. You let out a loud moan and laid your head back letting the built tension slightly ease. He took his pointer finger and thumb and spread your lips apart and he took in the sight of your clit and just how wet you were.

“So wet and so beautiful,” he smirked his breathe slightly fanning across you making you buck your hips just a little.

You looked down at him again and he gave you a wink before his head dipped. He let his tongue run across your slit one time before he blew across it and you let out a whine you wasn’t sure was human. Hi fingers were then on your clit rubbing so fast and your moans didn’t stop from then. He then plunged two fingers deep inside your pussy and moved them so fast it didn’t take long for the wave of your orgasm to hit you hard. You threw your head back and you’re back arched as you trembled. Misha didn’t let up working you through your orgasm till you had relaxed back into the table breathing hard. His fingers had just given you the best orgasm of your life and you wondered what his cock could do. Just then a soft alarm went off and your eyes opened looking down at Misha who was smirking.

“It seems like our time is up (Y/N). If you like we can set up another appointment and we can pick up where we left off,” he had made his way back to your face as you set up his lips just inches from yours.

“Sounds perfect to me,” your voice was wrecked and Misha answered with a soft kiss.

“Get dressed and come out when you are finished.”

You walked Misha walk out, your jaw still ajar at everything that had just happened and there was more? You dressed trying to make your wobbly legs work properly again. You made your way up to the lobby seeing it was empty other than Misha and the receptionist. Misha was leaned again the desk and he sent you a smirk and a wink.

“I will see you next Thursday Miss. (Y/L/N).”


End file.
